Mujeres por un día
by 27haruhichan
Summary: Aqui los chicos veran las concecuencias de insultar a las chicas, sobre todo cuando una posee un libro de hechizos. Advertencia: rule 63
1. Prologo parte uno

**Yo: hola adictos a los fanfics****, ****aquí la idea más reciente en mi alocada cabecita.**

**Ginga: la que me espera ._.U**

**Yo: hay ya cállate ¬3¬, en fin, Nutty, ¿puedes?**

**Nutty: Beyblade y sus personajes no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic y los OC, excepto el de Rox.**

Capitulo 1: Prologo. Parte uno

Era un día normal en Metal city, todos se encontraban en bey park; Ginga, Kyoya, Masamune, Tsubasa, Dark y Ryuga para entrenar, Pauli, Rox, Hikaru y Madoka veían las bey batallas de sus amigos. Pauli se encontraba leyendo un libro de hechizos.

-¿De quién es, o era ese libro?- pregunto Rox agachándose para poder ver la portada.

-Ah, este libro muestra los hechizos más raros, menos usados, violentos, etc en la historia de los magos- respondió Pauli mientras cerraba el libro, no sin antes ponerle el marcador para luego saber en qué pagina quedo-, lo compre en una subasta medio rara, fue como una mezcla de circo de fenómenos y brujos locos-.

-¿en serio te interesa la magia?, ¿qué eso no es infantil.- pregunta Hikaru viendo más de cerca el libro.

-Infantil si, loco, tal vez, imposible, no, un día de estos voy a intentar un conjuro- respondió Pauli mientras a sus amigas les caía una gota estilo anime. En ese momento ven llegar a los demás que ya habían terminado de entrenar.

-¿de qué nos perdimos?- pregunto Ginga al ver a sus amigas hablar sobre el libro.

-Hablábamos de los posibles hechizos que podríamos hacer con esta maravilla- respondió Pauli mostrándoles el libro. Alcanzo a escuchar un "cofcofbobacofcof" que no venia ni más ni menos que de Dark.

-¿Qué es tan bobo para ti?- le pregunto Pauli mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de ira.

-Nada, nada, solo que, ya sabes, la magia no existe- respondió Dark haciéndole quedar a Pauli muy en claro lo que decía.

-Si existe, lo que pasa es que los mortales son demasiado ignorantes para verla por si mismos- respondió Pauli, ahora con más ira que antes.

-Pruébalo- le dijo esta vez Kyoya mientras miraba fijamente a la chica.

-Hecho- respondió Pauli abriendo el libro y ver que hechizo demostrar como real, cuando encuentra una página interesante- _uuyy, con esto matare a dos pájaros de un tiro- _pensó mientras una sonrisa diabólica se formaba en su rostro- Antes, les hare una pregunta-.

-¿Si?- preguntaron todos a la vez llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Qué harían si fueran mujeres por un día?- pregunto Pauli en un tono entre macabro y travieso. En ese momento, todos los hombres se echaron a reír- ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso?!-.

-Lo que pasa es que… el día que seamos mujeres… nos darán el día libre, ya que… ellas solo son…compras y caras bonitas- respondió Ryuga sin parar de reír.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Pauli quiso atacar ante esa respuesta, sin embargo fueron Madoka y Rox las que actuaron y los habrian matado si no fuera por Pauli y Hikaru que alcanzaron a sujetarlas.

-Suéltame, los voy a masacrar lenta y dolorosamente- decía Rox mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Hikaru.

-Ese montón de idiotas va a morir- dijo Madoka mientras intentaba todos los métodos posibles para zafarse de Pauli.

-Tranquilícense- dijeron Pauli y Hikaru sin soltar a sus amigas mientras los chicos siguen riéndose. Al oír esas risas, Pauli se encontraba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Muy bien, ya me canse- dijo Pauli enojada mientras soltaba a Madoka, haciendo que esta se callera, entonces toma su libro de hechizos y empieza a recitar el conjuro- "_Aunque los dioses atormentaron a los humanos, los hombres han estado empeorando, ahora las mujeres se vengaran, haciéndoles un cambio que nunca olvidaran, transfórmense en el sexo opuesto, ¡Si saben lo que bueno!"- _dijo en tono macabromientras hace un baile brujo para luego terminar en una pose rara (N/A: imagínense a un perro parado en dos patas, pero en vez de un perro es una persona… y los brazos están más alzados).

Paso un minuto de silencio incomodo, luego de eso a las chicas les cayo una gotita estilo anime y los chicos explotaron en carcajadas, todo esto mientras Pauli se caia poco a poco, como agachándose.

-No lo entiendo… no lo entiendo… ¡No lo entiendo!, ¡No logro entenderlo!- decía una y otra vez Pauli mientras entraba en un estado de pánico y crisis.

-Te lo dijimos, la magia no existe- dijo Dark cuando paro de reir.

-Además, es verdad lo que dije sobre las mujeres, son patéticas, sosas, en resumen, su vida no es más que fiestas, compras y demás cursilerías. Ahora si nos disculpan, los machos alfa iremos a hacer cosas de súper-machos- dijo Ryuga antes de irse con los demás.

-¿Ah si?, ¡Algun día verán lo difícil que es ser mujer!- les grito Rox totalmente enfurecida.

-¡Se los demostraremos…!- continuo Madoka con bastante ira.

-... ¡Aunque sea lo último que hagamos!- finalizo Hikaru con la misma actitud de ira extrema.

-Pero… pero… pero… pero… pero… pero… pero… pero…- repetía Pauli, quien todavía no podía creerse que no solo falló el hechizo, sino que también insultaron a las chicas de una manera cruel.

-Mejor vámonos- dijo Rox para luego voltear y ver a su amiga quien aun estaba en el suelo- y llevemos a Pauli a casa, no creo que pueda caminar después de este día-.

-A propósito ¿qué hechizo uso?- pregunto Hikaru al ver el libro tirado en el piso, al recogerlo vio que era un hechizo para convertir a un hombre en una mujer y viceversa.

-Y… ¿Qué uso?- pregunto Rox mientras cargaba a Pauli en su hombro.

-Un hechizo de cambio de sexo en los chicos- respondió Hikaru mientras hojeaba el libro.

-Y… ¿la idea era que funcionara?- pregunto Madoka.

-La verdad ni idea- respondió la peli-celeste cerrando el libro- Bueno, llevemos a Pauli a su casa- finalizo para luego irse con las demás.

-Pero… pero… pero… pero… pero… pero…- seguía diciendo Pauli una y otra vez.

Lo que no esperaba ninguno era que algo si pasaría…

… Algo sorprendente y misterioso…

**Yo: y ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Nutty: ¿Qué tanto sufrirán?**

**Yo: lo verán conforme avance la historia :3**

**Ginga: Habla ¬¬**

**Yo: no ¬n¬, bueno, ese fue el fic de hoy, dejen reviews, criticas, etc, etc.**

**Todos: ¡Hasta la proxima!**


	2. Prologo parte final

**Yo: asdasdsadasdasdasdasdasdsadasdasd aquí el segundo capítulo de esta rareza.**

**Hinaichigo: ¡hurra! :D**

**Kaito: **

**Ginga: ;_;**

**Yo: .-., Rainbow, please.**

**Rainbow: Beyblade y sus personajes no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic y los OC, excepto el de Rox.**

Capitulo 2: Prologo, parte final.

Al día siguiente, Tsubasa despertó temprano, se rio un poco al recordar lo que paso el día anterior (N/A: no se cómo pude escribir esto sin romper mi PC ¬n¬). Decidió bañarse y luego buscar a los chicos para entrenar. Por alguna extraña razón su pecho pesaba más de lo normal, pero le resto importancia-_Debe ser por el cansancio_- pensó mientras se dirigía al baño. Cuando llego y se miro en el espejo, casi le da un paro cardiaco.

Sus pestañas estaban más notorias y ahora tenía atributos (N/A: admitámoslo, no hay mucha diferencia entre Tsubasa hombre y Tsubasa mujer XD).

Tsubasa al notar su cuerpo, quedo unos segundos en shock para luego pegar un poderoso grito de miedo que, probablemente se haya escuchado por todo Metal city.

-¿Qué diablos paso?- se pregunto en voz alta, al escucharse se tapo la boca con las manos- No solo me veo, sino que también sueno como una chica- se dijo, luego una sola idea se le cruzo por la mente: se había convertido en mujer durante la noche- pero ¡¿CÓMO PASO ESTO?!-.

-Agh, ¿Qué onda con tus gritos?- pregunto Dark con cara de sueño, se había despertado con los gritos de su contraparte.

-Dark, no quiero asustarnos a la vez pero…-. Dijo Tsubasa pero se quedo mudo al voltear y ver a Dark también como una chica.

-Pero…- dijo el oji-rojo quien ahora estaba con cara de "pero qué demonios" al ver a Tsubasa.

-… Los dos nos convertimos en mujeres-. Termino Tsubasa mientras veía como el oji-rojo entraba en un estado de shock.

-¿qué nosotros QUÉ?- pregunto Dark abriendo los ojos como platos.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, lo primero que hicieron los dos peli-plata fue gritar.

-¿Cómo paso?, esto no es posible- decía Dark totalmente presa del pánico mientras Tsubasa trataba de averiguar cómo paso analizando cada segundo del día anterior.

De repente, la expresión de ambos cambio a una mezcla de sorpresa e ira cuando una sola palabra se cruzo por sus mentes: _Ellas._

-Es oficial, hoy muere alguien- dijo Dark totalmente furioso.

-Tampoco hay que ser tan violentos, hay que pedir una explicación para todo esto- dijo Tsubasa mientras sacaba unas capuchas.

-¿De dónde las sacaste?- pregunto Dark confundido.

-¿Vas a hablar o vas a ocultarte con la capucha y acompañarme a buscar a las chicas para que nos digan como librarnos de esto?- le dijo/pregunto Tsubasa a su contraparte en tono de líder mandón.

-La segunda- respondió Dark para luego vestirse, ponerse la capucha y salir de la casa junto con Tsubasa (N/A: los "hombres" seguirán usando sus ropas habituales, no sé por qué presiento que me lo van a preguntar).

-Mientras nadie más que las chicas nos reconozcan, estaremos bien- dijo Tsubasa mientras caminaba envuelto en la capucha y Dark asintió con la cabeza.

En ese momento chocan con otra persona que estaba encapuchada.

-Oigan, par de idiotas, fíjense por donde van- dijo esa persona, quien al parecer era una chica y al verlos/as (N/A: lo pondré así desde ahora) se sorprendió- ¿Tsubasa?, ¿Dark?-.

-¿Cómo nos conoces?- pregunto Dark confundido hasta que noto que esa chica se les hacia 100% familiar.

-¿Ryuga?- preguntaron los/as dos peli-platas, Ryuga solo asintió. Seguían sorprendidos por ver a Ryuga en un estado femenino.

-Se ve que estamos en las mismas- dijo Ryuga al ver a sus dos amigos/as.

-¡Fuera del camino!- se escucho gritar a otras 3 chicas justo antes de derribarlos/as al estilo boliche.

Tsubasa, Dark y Ryuga los reconocieron casi al instante: eran Ginga, Kyoya y Masamune quienes se encontraban en ya saben que estado.

-También las están buscando ¿verdad?- pregunto Kyoya a lo que los/as demás asintieron.

-Es inútil, ya hemos buscado por toda la ciudad- dijo Masamune yéndose por vencido/a.

-Esperen, no hemos revisado cada lugar que conocemos- dijo Ryuga mientras los demás lo/la miraban con confusión- ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?- pregunto para luego ver como los/as demás asentían.

_~Mientras tanto, en el edificio de la WBBA~_

Rox, Madoka y Pauli habían decidido acompañar a Hikaru en su trabajo, aunque cierta chica (y por chica me refiero a Pauli) aun se encontraba en shock desde el día anterior.

-Pero… pero… pero… pero… pero… pero…pero… pero…- decía Pauli una y otra vez mientras estaba en posición fetal y lloraba al estilo anime.

-…Y por eso, Pauli está en ese estado- termino de explicar Hikaru a Ryo, debido a que le preocupo un poco el estado de la castaña y no falto preguntar qué paso.

-Machismo… explican bastantes problemas con esa palabra- dijo Ryo luego de escuchar pacientemente la historia del día anterior- sin duda, algunos chicos serán castigados el día de hoy-.

-Eso si no los matamos primero- murmuro Rox, la cual todavía estaba cabreada por lo de ayer.

Después de un rato de silencio, escucharon unos pasos acelerados, como si alguien estuviera corriendo, todos dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta, justo antes de ser abierta con una patada. Al ver lo que tenían en frente, todos pusieron cara de ¿WTF?.

Eran Ginga, Kyoya, Masamune, Tsubasa, Dark y Ryuga, pero estaban…. Diferentes.

-¡Ustedes!...- dijo Kyoya furioso/a al entrar y ver a Rox, Madoka, Hikaru y Pauli. Al ver que no decían nada por el shock, dijo- ¡Ustedes son las responsables de esto!-.

-….. ¿Ven lo mismo que yo o acaso mis ojos llorosos me están jugando una mala broma?...- pregunto Pauli al verlos/as.

-No eres la única- dijo Rox todavía en shock. Hikaru, Madoka y Ryo solo asintieron dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con Rox.

_~Cinco minutos después~_

-Déjenme ver si entendí ¿el hechizo que les hice ayer si funciono y ahora son del género femenino?- pregunto Pauli para saber si escucho bien.

-Si…- respondieron los chicos/as.

-¿Nos permiten un segundo?- pregunto Rox con tranquilidad, los demás solo asintieron. Las chicas salieron de la oficina y cuando estuvieron a unos metros de ahí, empezaron a reírse como si no hubiese un mañana.

-jajajajajajajajaja, Pau no puedo jaja… creerme que en serio funciono tu hechizo jajajaja- dijo Hikaru sin parar de reír.

-Lo sé, hasta yo me sorprendí al verlo jajajaja- respondió Pauli riendo a más no poder.

-Este es jajaja… el mejor día de todos jajajajaja- dijo Rox intentando en vano parar de reír.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ya calmémonos jaja, sabemos que esto es comiquísimo, pero ahora, van a sufrir por lo que nos dijeron ayer- dijo Madoka aplicando un tono macabro al final.

-Y bien ¡¿QUIEREN DECIRNOS COMO LIBRARNOS DE ESTO?!- les grito Ryuga al verlas entrar.

-Claro, no mas dame un segundo- respondió Pauli mientras sacaba de la nada su libro de hechizos y buscaba la pagina- veamos… tiempo de espera para que funcione… efectos secundarios, bla, bla, bla- leyó saltándose algunas líneas- ¡aquí esta!, "_para que se rompa el conjuro, se debe de aplicar un arrepentimiento a la persona a cargo de este libro o hasta ver el ocaso"_- leyó en voz alta (N/A: no se me ocurrió ninguna rima para esto ._.).

-En español, por favor- dijo Masamune, quien no había entendido nada de lo que dijo la castaña.

-Se quedaran así hasta que se disculpen con nosotras por lo de ayer o hasta que pasen veinticuatro horas, lo que ocurra primero- dijo Pauli con tono serio.

-aaaaa- dijeron los chicos/as, para luego poner cara de preocupación.

-Etto ¿puedes repetir el cómo librarnos de esto?- pregunto Ginga mirando a Pauli con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-O se disculpan, o esperan hasta mañana- dijeron las chicas marcando cada palabra.

Por un momento, todos/as pusieron cara de sorpresa y preocupación, luego cara de "¿están bromeando?" y finalmente, cara de "no hay problema".

-Veinticuatro horas, pff, podemos hacerlo dormidos- dijo Masamune manteniendo su aire de "superioridad".

-Si y no importa lo que nos pase, no nos vamos a disculpar- dijo Dark mirando fijamente a las chicas.

-Por favor, no duraran ni dos horas- dijo Hikaru apartando a Dark de su vista.

-¿Es una apuesta?- pregunto Kyoya.

-En realidad es un reto- respondió Pauli, luego analizo sus palabras- saben que, esto es una…- se detuvo a pensar que decir- retopuesta- dijo finalmente mientras a sus amigas les salía una gota estilo anime.

-¿Acaso no los va parar?- le pregunto Tsubasa a Ryo mientras los demás hablaban de su retopuesta.

- Luego de escuchar lo de ayer, tenía pensado darles un castigo- respondió Ryo para luego volver a ver a los chicos-… pero creo que esto es suficiente castigo para ustedes- término de decir con una gota estilo anime.

-Entonces queda así, si se disculpan antes del atardecer, harán lo que nosotras queramos por un mes- le dijo Pauli mirándolos/as con una mirada desafiante.

-Bien, pero si logramos pasar un día entero en este estado sin disculparnos con ustedes, serán nuestras maids personales por un mes- les dijo Ryuga, estando seguro de que ganaran (N/A: no sabe lo que le espera XD).

-Entonces tenemos un trato- dijo Pauli aun con su mirada desafiante mientras estiraba la mano.

-Entonces comenzó la retopuesta- respondió Ryuga mientras estrechaba su mano con la de la castaña- Vámonos, les mostraremos a estas féminas que no importa….. Esto, los hombres pasaremos cualquier reto- término de decir mientras él y los demás se dirigían a la puerta.

-_Idiotas_- pensaron las cuatro apenas los vieron salir.

-Parece que esto, ya es una castigo para ellos- dijo Ryo.

-Sip- respondieron todas a la vez.

-¿Los vamos a seguir para ver como meten la pata?- pregunto Rox en casi un susurro.

-Por supuesto- respondió Pauli.

-¿me lo graban?, yo tengo que seguir trabajando- dijo Hikaru con un suspiro.

-Oki doki- respondió Pauli mientras sacaba una cámara de quien sabe donde- aparte, quiero guardar este momento-.

-Bien, de ahí las veo chicas- se despidió Hikaru.

-Adiós- se despidieron las demás- _Esto será perfecto- _pensó Pauli mientras ella, Rox y Madoka salieron para alcanzar a los/as chicos/as.

**Yo: hola, si, ya se que este capitulo fue corto, pero intentare de que los demás sean más largos.**

**Ginga: ¿retopuesta?, ¿en serio?**

**Yo: cállate, bueno, dejen reviews, criticas, etc.**

**Todos: ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Empieza el día, empiezan los problemas

**Yo: anda la osa, este fic se hace popular, ok no.**

**Ginga: ¿Cuántos capítulos serán de esta tortura?**

**Yo: no se, depende de cuánto los quiera hacer sufrir**

**Ginga: mierda D:**

**Nutty: ejem…**

**Yo: ah sí, Pinkie.**

**Pinkie: Beyblade y sus personajes no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic y los OC, excepto el de Rox.**

Capitulo 3: empieza el día, empiezan los problemas.

-¿Están seguros…? Bueno, seguras o lo que sea ¿…de que esto fue una buena idea?- pregunto Ginga mientras el/ella y el resto ya estaban saliendo de la WBBA.

-No me digas que crees que esas perfumaditas van a ganar- le dijo Dark mirándolo un tanto enojado.

-No, solo que ¡NO ME GUSTA EL HECHO DE SER MUJER!- grito Ginga en un tono que hace que los megáfonos sean basura.

-A ninguno de nosotros le gusta el hecho- dijo Ryuga mientras se adelantaba un poco- aun así, cuando esto termine, no solo tendremos maids personales por todo un mes, sino que también les restregaremos la victoria y la razón en sus caras- término diciendo en tono adelantadamente triunfante mientras a los/as demás les salía una gota estilo anime.

Tsubasa solo suspiro y dijo- bien, creo que lo mejor sería separarnos para no perder de una sola vez-. No se dio cuenta de que Madoka, Rox y Pauli estaban escondidas en un arbusto.

-Divertido… para nosotras- dijo Pauli mientras encendía la cámara- comienza la fiesta-.

-Espera ¿No dijeron que se separarían?- pregunto Madoka.

-Tu tranquila, yo nerviosa, ya me encargue de ello- respondió Pauli recordando cómo y que hizo.

_~Flashback, hace una semana~_

-¿Qué dices que son?- pregunto Tsubasa mirando detalladamente un pequeño aparatito que le dio la castaña, a el y a los demás.

-Es un….- dijo Pauli para luego improvisar que decir- adorno para la ropa- termino de decir con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿una maquina adorno?...- pregunto Ryuga desconfiando de las palabras de la chica.

-Si, y pues… Emmm… se pone así- dijo Pauli mientras se los colocaba a cada uno- deje en sus casas paquetes con varios de estos, asegúrense de que estén en cada camisa suya-.

Ryuga desconfiaba de sus palabras, aun así acepto el "regalo", así como los demás.

-Bien y esto….. ¡Adiós!- dijo la castaña antes de salir corriendo.

-Esa niña es rara- dijo Kyoya- ¿No creen?- les pregunto a los demás, estos solo asintieron.

_~Fin flashback~_

-Lo que les di en realidad no eran adornos, eran pequeñas camaritas- dijo Pauli mientras sacaba un pequeño dispositivo de la nada- estos pequeñines pueden grabar lo que pasa a dos kilómetros a la redonda-.

-¿Les diste solo a ellos o a los demás?- pregunto Rox.

-A ellos de momento, luego me encargo de los demás, en fin, luego de que las camaritas graben lo que tengan que grabar, enviara los datos a mi celular y la cámara grande, la cual sirve para grabar a los más cercanos y/o editar video-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Hay algunas cosas que no deberían saber de mí- dijo Pauli en tono misterioso y tranquilo, pero con una pequeña risa, Madoka y Rox solo la miraron con una gota estilo anime.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos en unas horas- dijo Kyoya antes de que el/ella y los/as demás se fueran por calles distintas.

-¿Qué prefieren, seguir a los que más meten la pata para reírse un poco o dejar que las mini-cámaras hagan su trabajo?- pregunto Pauli aun en el arbusto.

-Si me necesitan, estaré burlándome un poco de Tsubasa- dijo Rox antes de salir del arbusto y seguir a su novio (admítelo, querías ver como hacia el ridículo… mira mama, soy relleno :D).

-Piedra, papel o tijera, la que gana sigue a Ginga- dijo Pauli un tanto rápido, pero igual entendible, lo hicieron a la primera; Madoka salió con piedra y Pauli con tijeras.

-¡Si!- dijo Madoka en señal de victoria.

-Meckaches- se quejo Pauli- … en fin, nos vemos luego-.

-Oka- dicho esto, Madoka fue a seguir a Ginga y Pauli se fue a quien sabe dónde.

_~Kyoya POV. ~_

Esas malditas… lo primero que hare cuando yo y los demás ganemos la apuesta será insultarlas aun más que ayer, hijas de puta, pero bueno, veré si este día pasa algo que no arruine mi reputación más de lo que ya esta.

Me dirigía al restaurante más cercano, debido a que hace un par de minutos mi estomago me recordó que no había desayunado… repito… hijas… de… puta. Al entrar vi que todos en el restaurante, que eran como veinte, dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí.

-Vaya, vaya, miran lo que nos trajo el viento- le oí decir a un tipo alto de cabello negro.

-Si y por ese vestuario se diría que es una rebelde- dijo un rubio de más o menos su misma altura.

Yo no dije nada, no valía la pena hacer combates de ningún tipo con estos sujetos.

-No contestas ¿ah?- me volvió a decir el rubio- oh, que tonto soy, me llamo Max y tu, pequeña, serás nuestra presa-.

-Solo vine a comer algo, pero creo que este es un restaurante de cuarta, así que, me voy- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para salir, pero Max me bloqueo el paso.

-No iras a ningún sitio, muñequita- dijo esta vez el peli-negro.

En ese momento analice su frase _"No iras a ningún lado, muñequita"_, ante ese comentario perdí parte de la poca paciencia que me quedaba, así que me volví a voltear y saque a Leone preparándome para darles la golpiza de sus vidas.

-Escuchen idiotas, ando de mal humor el día de hoy, así que o me dejan salir o desearan no haber nacido- dije ya con el lanzador preparado y tono serio. Cuando estaba por lanzar a Leone, el peli-negro pateo mi lanzador y mi bey y Max los tomo- ¡OIGAN!-.

-Alex, ahora- le oí decir a Max.

-Voy a decirlo de nuevo y de una forma que entiendas, muñeca, no saldrás de aquí hasta que nos hayamos divertido contigo- dijo Alex mientras sujetaba mi brazo, luego me atrajo de un tirón y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!, montón de bastardos- intente zafarme de su agarre pero era demasiado fuerte, en eso veo que Max cubrió mi boca y mi nariz con un pañuelo, descubrí muy tarde que ese pañuelo tenia cloroformo, pues mi vista empezó a tornarse borrosa, luego tomo se torno negro…

_~Normal POV~_

Pauli estaba caminando por el centro de Metal city viendo si podía encontrar a uno de los chicos/as, en eso ve en su celular una notificación que mostraba la grabación de Kyoya, no resistió la tentación y vio la grabación, luego de un rato, estaba con cara de OMFG.

-… Sin comentarios…- dijo la castaña- bueno, uno menos, veré si encuentro a los demás- término de decir sonriendo como si nada (N/A: créanme, soy así casi siempre)

_~Ginga POV~_

Mi día no podía ser más raro, me vuelvo mujer, una retopuesta en el que debemos estar así todo el día, ¿Qué sigue?, ¿Qué uno de los no feminizados venga y haga esto más raro?

-Gingi ¿eres tú?- le escuche preguntar a Yu quien estaba atrás mío con un cono de helado en su mano derecha…. Maldita sea…

-Yu, no sabía que…- no tenia ni idea de que decir, en ese momento algo paso por mi mente ¡Me reconoció en este estado!- un minuto ¿Cómo me reconociste?-.

-Reconocería esa vestimenta en cualquier sitio- me respondió sonriente- además, no tienes casi nada, por lo cual fue fácil-. Ante ese comentario me sonroje ligeramente.

-Emmm… si claro, en fin, te explico el caso: ayer nos excedimos de machistas con las chicas y Pauli nos hecho un hechizo medio raro el cual nos convertiría en mujeres, pero no surgió efecto hasta esta mañana, así que ahora yo junto con Kyoya, Tsubasa, Dark, Masamune y Ryuga estamos en una retopuesta que consiste en que debemos estar así sin disculparnos hasta volver a la normalidad, de lo contrario seremos esclavos de las demás por todo un mes- dije a una velocidad rápida, pero a la vez entendible, al terminar vi a Yu con una cara que mostraba confusión y sorpresa- ¿entiendes la situación?-.

-….. Me perdiste en "retopuesta", pero entendí el resto- me respondió.

-Puedo vivir con eso- le dije estando más tranquilo (como si lo estuviera…)- como sea, ¿crees poder evitar que me pase nada malo hasta que se ponga el sol?- pregunte esperando una respuesta positiva, un 50% de mi me dice que debo hacerlo solo, pero el otro 50% me dice que necesito ayuda debido a que en este instante estoy en pánico.

… ok, 20% de lo primero y 80% de lo segundo…

-mmm… no lo se- me dijo pensante, no me quedo otra que actuar.

-Te daré mi dinero de los próximos seis meses para que te compres dulces y helado…- dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Tenemos un trato!- dijo mientras estrechábamos las manos, en ese momento escuche algo que me dejo en shock.

-Ay mamacita, ¡Miren chicos, una loli pero de las buenas!- escuche decir a alguien antes de que el y otros 30 tipos corrieran hacia mi.

De todo lo que me podía pasar ¡UNA PANDILLA DE LOLICONEROS A PUNTO DE HACER ALGO QUE ES MEJOR NO DECIR!

-Llego el momento de correr por mi vida- dije asustado para luego ¡Correr, maldita sea!

-A no, tu no te vas- escuche decir a otro corriendo más rápido.

-¡Descuida Gingi, voy a salvarte!- le oir gritar a Yu mientras empezaba a correr y sacaba a Libra- ¡Quiero esos dulces!-.

Al oir eso ultimo, casi me caigo en mi corrida…

…. ¡Va a ser un día muy largo!… ¡y al final matare a alguien!…

_~Normal POV~_

Madoka, quien había visto todo, estaba sentada en una banca, no sabia si sentir pena o estallar riendo.

Opto por la segunda opción para luego empezar a reírse de lo ocurrido.

-Voy a disfrutar cada segundo de esto- dijo Madoka mientras empezaba a seguirlos- la venganza es dulce-.

Oh si, definitivamente iba a ser un largo y bizarro día…

**Yo: fue más corto de lo que creí, pero le hecho la culpa a este netbook, hace que todo se vea… creo que ya saben -.-U**

**Ginga: Mátenme, me harían un favor ;_;**

**Yo: quejon ¬_¬, bueno, ya saben, reviews, criticas, etc.**

**Todos: ¡hasta la próxima!**


	4. ¡Demasiado estres! (y el más mierda -)

**Yo: si lo se, perdón por no haber hecho conti en estos días, pero e tenido estudios, me obsesione con SNK, etc, etc, etc…. **

**Kaito: como sea ¿Quién debe decirlo?**

**Yo: Hina-chan, aunque será la última vez que digamos el disclaimer en este fic e.e.**

**Hinaichigo: Beyblade y sus personajes no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic y los OC, excepto el de Rox.**

Capítulo 4: ¡Demasiado estrés!

~Normal POV~

Dark estaba tranquilo dando una vuelta por Bey park, de diría que nada le a pasado… aun.

-_No se por qué piensan que perderemos, esto es fácil_- pensó mientras se recostaba en el pasto, luego su expresión cambio a una de aburrimiento- _… fácilmente ¡ABURRIDO!_-.

Estuvo gruñendo un par de minutos mientras pensaba como matar el tiempo hasta que llegara el ocaso, hasta que llego un cartel volador, golpeándolo en la cara.

-¡¿AHORA QUÉ!?- grito furioso levantándose y sacándose el cartel de la cara, vio que era un anuncio que decía lo siguiente:

"_¡Atención!_

_Buscamos a una dama que sepa hacer y/o reparar trajes elegantes. En caso de que pregunte, somos de la compañía de trajes para gala "Ladies and gentlemans". Estamos abiertos desde las 9:00 am. Hasta las 20:00 pm. Si está interesada, vaya a la siguiente dirección…"_

Debajo de lo escrito venia un mapa para indicar hacia donde quedaba.

-No soy tan idiota como Ginga o Masamune si creen que voy a ir y caer…- dijo Dark arrugando el anuncio y tirándolo a la basura. Camino un poco y luego se devolvió al bote de basura para recoger el anuncio y estirarlo- Al diablo, voy a ir-.

Habían pasado 10 minutos con Dark caminando y buscando uno de los locales de "Ladies and gentlemans", hasta que pudo divisar un local que en el letrero tenía un vestido de gala en el lado izquierdo y un sombrero de copa en el derecho.

-_Este debe ser el lugar_- pensó mientras abría la puerta- ¿Hola?-.

-Oh, bonjour madame- saludo un señor de pelo negro, un bigote algo corto, traje de pingüino (suena mejor así XD), con guantes blancos y zapatos negros- ¿Qué desea?-.

-Em…- Dark no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese acento tan fino (como yo -.-)- vine por lo del anuncio-.

-¡Maravilloso!, bueno, espero que no sea molestia que me diga su nombre- pidió amablemente el señor- Yo soy Grumieg-.

-Me llamo…- dijo cuándo su mente lo interrumpió: "_no seas estúpido, usa un nombre que suene femenino imbécil ¬¬_"-… Darky, me llamo Darky- dijo improvisadamente. "_¿eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió? ._."._

-Darky, es un bello nombre, venga, le mostraremos el lugar- dijo Grumieg.

-¿Mostraremos?-.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba, ¡Mary, Berlios!- llamó Grumieg para luego dejar ver a los mencionados.

Mary era alta, de cabello rojo cereza amarrado en unas elegantes y finas coletas, ojos color jade y un lunar en el labio superior, llevaba un vestido color crema hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas, zapatos rojo carmín con un tacón algo alto, para finalizar llevaba unos lentes que, según ella, los usaba para concentrarse.

Berlios era un poco más bajo que Mary, su cabello era castaño oscuro, los ojos también en un tono castaño más claro, vestía una camisa de color plata algo desarreglada, pantalones negros, bastante elegantes por cierto y unos zapatos blancos.

-Bonjour- saludaron los dos a la vez.

-Bueno… ¿empezamos?- preguntó Dark, solo quería estar ahí para que el día acabara rápido, en eso, Mary y Berlios lo/la empezaron a tironear de los brazos.

-Se ven emocionados- logró decir Dark mientras intentaba seguirles la velocidad, ya que de lo contrario terminaría siendo arrastrado/a.

-Oui, la verdad ese par siempre se ponen muy entusiastas cuando hay gente nueva- respondió Grumieg caminando tranquilamente a paso largo.

Mientras caminaban, se les podía oír a Mary y a Berlios empezando a discutir.

-Ya te lo dije Berlios, primero iríamos a la galería de telas- dijo Mary enojada mientras jalaba a Dark del brazo derecho.

-Y yo creí haber acordado que el primer lugar para mostrar era el de las máquinas de coser del 89 hasta la actualidad- respondió Berlios jalando a Dark del brazo izquierdo, llevándose también a la peli cereza.

-Creíste, por lo tanto no es verdad- dijo Mary enojada sin soltar al oji rojo.

-No es verdad como tu cara-.

-¿Quieren calmarse ustedes dos?- les preguntó Grumieg con algo de calma, ya que podía perder la paciencia en cualquier momento.

-Ok…- respondieron los dos a la vez.

Por desgracia la calma no duro mucho ya que estos dos volvieron a discutir.

-¿Sabes que es lo malo de estar aquí?- preguntó Berlios mirando a Mary de reojo.

-¿El hecho de que hueles mal y que tú presencia asustaría hasta a Satanás?- preguntó Mary sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Exacto, espera ¿¡qué dijiste?!- dijo Berlios mientras se podía ver el fuego en sus ojos.

Mientras esos dos discutían, Grumieg tenía un tic en el ojo mientras contaba mentalmente hasta el diez, Dark solo se limitó a pensar: _"O este pasillo es más largo de lo que creí o esos dos me están volviendo loco"._

~Mientras tanto~

-maldita sea…- se quejó Pauli mientras caminaba con los brazos colgando y una mezcla de cansancio y aburrimiento- no e encontrado a ninguno de los imbéciles desde que salimos a buscarlos, de seguro las demás tuvieron mejor suerte- en eso escuchó algunas voces que venían desde el local "Ladies and Gentlemans", no lo dudó y entró para ver si tenía suerte.

-¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó la castaña caminando un poco.

-¡Un cliente!- se le escuchó gritar a los tres integrantes del local quienes vinieron corriendo tirando a Dark… o más bien, tirándolo/a y luego lanzándolo/a (por así decirlo) al piso.

-Sea bienvenida a "Ladies and Gentlemans", soy Grumieg y ellos son Mary y Berlios- se presentó Grumieg mientras que la vez presentaba al castaño y a la peli cereza.

-Bonjour- saludó Mary con elegancia, noto que Berlios no había saludado como debía- Berlios, saluda- le dijo al castaño algo enojada, pero Berlios no la escuchaba, de hecho, estaba mirando a la castaña con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Pauli con una cara de confusión.

-La verdad ni idea- respondió Mary mirando al castaño, Grumieg solo pegó un suspiro.

Luego de un par de segundos, Berlios se acercó a Pauli y tomo su mano.

-Es mi imaginación o usted es un ángel caído del cielo, si es así, sea bienvenida a este maravilloso lugar- dijo antes de besar su mano, causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Emmm ¿ok?- preguntó Pauli algo nerviosa ante el acto del chico.

-Él tiene 16 y de momento de inofensivo… creo- dijo Mary con algo de seriedad mientras le salía una gota estilo anime.

-¿Me pueden levantar?- preguntó Dark desde el suelo, cada vez que quería levantarse, se le resbalaban las manos y volvía a caer.

-Ah, lo siento Madame Darky- dijo Grumieg mientras iba a levantar al peli plata.

Pauli dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba el/la mencionado/a-_ ¿Ese de ahí es Dark?... si, definitivamente lo es… un segundo… creo que no me arrepentiré de entrar aquí nyaca nyaca_- pensó para luego poner una sonrisa maliciosa y acercarse a donde estaban Grumieg y "Darky"-¿Ustedes fabrican ropa para gala?-.

-Así es, la más fina del país- respondió Grumieg cuando Dark ya estuvo de pie.

-¡Genial!, porque la verdad necesitaba ayuda para confeccionar este vestido- dijo Pauli improvisadamente mientras sacaba un boceto del vestido (N/A: si preguntan, lo sacó de la nada DX).

El vestido era de color fucsia de la cintura para abajo, con algunos detalles amarillo dorado, de la cintura para arriba era de un rosa más claro, el borde de las mangas y del cuello eran de color morado esponjado, al igual que el borde de la parte baja, dejando una pequeña "cola" cayendo al piso, con algunos rubíes bastante ligeros colocados a la perfección.

Grumieg se quedó pensativo unos segundos- no se preocupe, lo haremos en un dos por tres- dijo con una sonrisa.

-De hecho, me gustaría que la señorita Darky lo confeccionara- dijo Pauli tratando de aguantar su risa maléfica.

En eso salió un "¿¡QUÉ?!" súper extremo de Mary ya que Berlios seguía embobado.

-Mary, modales- le dijo Grumieg a lo que Mary calló- no hay problema, tardara un poco más de lo que pensé, pero no hay problema, vuelva en unos dos días…- no continuo porque justo Pauli lo interrumpió.

-D-de hecho, me gustaría que estuviera listo hoy y que yo pueda ver el procedimiento del vestido mientras es fabricado, si no es molestia claro- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-No hay problema alguno, los acompañare a usted y a Darky hasta la sala de costuras- dijo Grumieg de forma amable.

-_Sin duda, juzgué mal a los franceses cuando era pequeña_- pensó Pauli mientras los acompañaba a la sala de costuras.

-_Mierda, esto va de Guatemala a Guatepeor_- pensó Dark con pánico.

~Sala de costuras~

-Aquí está todo lo necesario para el vestido, aunque los rubíes llegaran mañana, en fin, volveré en un par de horas para ver el trabajo- les dijo Grumieg antes de salir, la puerta iba a cerrarse cuando Berlios lo evito con el pie.

-Escúchame Darky- le dijo en tono amenazador- más te vale que el vestido de esta damoiselle (N/A: damisela en francés)- dijo eso último en tono seductor mientras se ponía al lado de Pauli, esta solo dio un diminuto e inaudible "Ew", luego continuó con su amenaza- sea perfecto, de lo contrario, enviare a la basura la regla que me prohíbe el golpear mujeres-.

Dark tragó saliva nervioso, luego de eso, el castaño salió de la habitación.

-Pauli…- dijo Dark con calma.

-¿Hm?- preguntó esta con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-¿¡ME PUEDES DECIR QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!- preguntó, o más bien grito, ahora con toda su furia.

-Quería ver como uno de ustedes hacia el ridículo y tú fuiste el, o más bien la afortunada-.

-¿Para?- preguntó Dark con los brazos colgando, cuando se dio cuenta, Pauli ya estaba con las palomitas y estaba sentada en una de las sillas.

-¿Qué esperas?, ese vestido no se hará solo- dijo mientras comía un puñado de palomitas- esto será interesante- ante eso, Dark suspiró y empezó a trabajar.

Pero Dark no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo empezar siquiera, por lo que saco lo "necesario" y empezó a trabajar. Pauli le dejo el boceto en la mesa.

Saco una tela de color fucsia y trato de trazar los patrones para no equivocarse en los patrones. Cuando pudo colocar bien los patrones, fue por las agujas e hilo.

-_Ok… será menos interesante de lo que creí_- pensó Pauli ya con cara de aburrimiento e impaciencia- _A menos que…_- pensó al final con una sonrisa maléfica. Cuando Dark no miraba, escondió los hilos fucsia y morado sentándose en ellos.

Como Dark no podía encontrar el hilo necesario, decidió usar el hilo dorado para trazar los trozos de tela.

-Que quede claro que primero debes hacer la base- le dijo la castaña.

-Tú apenas sabes sostener la aguja ¿Por qué debería creer TUS consejos?- preguntó Dark algo enojado por el lío en el que estaba- _Creí que esto sería fácil, pero ella llego y me arruino la libertad, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas, me viene con ese vestido complicadísimo, cambiando el tema ¿¡Dónde carajo están los hilos fucsia y morado?!_- pensó para no intentar gritar.

En eso prosiguió con el trabajo, vio si podía usar otros colores para disimularlos, lo cual, según él, funciono.

~Un rato después~ (cerebro: mi culpa . Estomago: oh genial ¬¬)

Pasó una hora y media, Grumieg, Mary y Berlios se dirigían a la sala de costura para ver el trabajo y… digamos que el lugar quedo hecho mierda.

No hablo tanto del lugar, sino más bien del trabajo en cuestión.

Al entrar vieron a Dark exhausto/a y tirado/a en el piso, a Pauli con cara de "De lujo…" y encima de la mesa un vestido de base fucsia, de color rosa claro de la cintura para arriba, bordes ¿rojos? Y detalles dorados, todo cosido con hilos de color blanco y negro. La sorpresa al ver ese "primer vestido" fue tan grande que Mary casi se desmaya y Berlios tenía un tic en el ojo.

-Te dije que no usaras el hilo blanco y el negro y que además los bordes eran morados, no rojos- dijo Pauli con las piernas cruzadas.

-No es mi culpa, los materiales que necesitaba desparecieron- dijo Dark agotado/a.

Grumieg suspiro y dijo- No importa, un error lo comete cualquiera, buscaremos el material que falta y empezaremos de cero-.

-¡¿Qué caco queco?!- preguntó Dark con los ojos abiertos de par en par y cara de "¿Qué chingados? O.O" y cuando vio la vuelta, lo único que había en la silla era una nota de parte de Pauli, la cual decía:

"_Oliwis Dark, o más bien Chaiwis… ya que, bueno, te digo que solo use lo del vestido para querer joderte y sacar fotos humillantes nyaca nyaca, en fin, no tengo más que decirte… excepto… ¡Cara de marrano! Jajaja, Pauli fuera, paz :3_

_P.D: esas fotos irán derechito a Internet_".

Dark ante eso solo pudo gritar enojado mientras Pauli corria y reia como loca.

**Yo: lo se, este capitulo fue una completa mierda .-., pero lo bueno es que en una semana estare en vacaciones de Invierno, así que tendré más tiempo para escribir :D**

**Nutty: en el próximo capitulo verán al subnormal de Masamune.**

**Yo: XD, bueno, dejen reviews, criticas, etc.**

**Todos: ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
